Rapio
, Fiore|members = Sakura Xavier Takeshi Kaneko Ash Davies Liber Mendacii|allies = Toveri Alliance}} 'Rapio '(ラピオ, Rapio) was a five-mage team that serves as a pillar for the Libertus Guild. Made up of Sakura Xavier, Takeshi Kaneko, Liber Mendacii, Ash Davies, and their exceed Nebula; this team of powerful mages strives to bring recognition and pride to their guild's name by helping those who need it. This team takes on a variety of missions, but with the combination of magic skills they have at their disposal, this team is highly specialized in jobs that require capture and detainment of a target. History Having been interested in his Machina-Make, Takeshi Kaneko took up conversation with Ash Davies upon him joining the guild. The two became good friends and bonded over their similar magic, taking up a spars with one another frequently. When the time came around for Libertus to join in the forces for the Aeternum War, Takeshi and Ash eagerly went to defend their home country and support their guild. The two showed incredible teamwork during their battle, and although they were defeated, they both aspired to take this newfound combo and put it good use in the guild. Once they had returned home they had aspired to create the first official team of Libertus, but felt they were lacking a well-rounded formation. It was then that they reached out to Sakura Xavier to join their team, her having magic that would mesh well with their own. She graciously accepted and was appointed the acting leader of the group, for despite being relatively new to the guild, she had had the most experience out in the world and had the most commanding personality to lead the trio. Though they may have not known each other for a long time, their personalities allow them to mesh as if they were old friends. They strive for open communication between them all, which has led to a great deal of trust and ease when around one another. It is their strong bond that allows them to take on whatever challenge comes their way with stride and cooperation. After the S-Class trials were over, Sakura - who had fought and been beaten by him in the first round - invited Liber Mendacii to join the team. Liber's power and skill made a great addition to the team, and he immediately became trusted by all the other members. His variety of magics gave him common ground with Ash, overall power made him feel companionship with Takeshi and his use of chain magic making him link with Sakura well; although they did have a strong rivalry. Members Sakura Xavier: Sakura Xavier is the leader of the team due to her being the oldest however she isn't the storngest in the team in terms of magic however she easily beats them in one-to-one combat. She uses three magics, her main one being Chain Magic, her other two being God's Gems and Angel Soul. She trusts her team a lot but doubts herself at times due to her past! Takeshi Kaneko: Ash Davies: Team Formations Offensive Defensive Completed Jobs Trivia * This is the first team ever created in Libertus. * The team's theme song is Destiny of the Chosen by Immediate Music. Category:Sakura0Xavier Category:Lady Komainu Category:Garlicfork Category:Team Category:Teams Category:Libertus Category:Libertus Guild Category:Datwikiguy